


Threatened Lives & Orchastrated Chaos

by immortalpoptart



Series: Friends, Allies & Enemies [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and there will be angst in this, uh oh we have a plot, watch out this one’s armed and beta’d, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: The somewhat long awaited Sequel to Disturbed Peace & Simple Love!  More threats, violence and questioning of personal value.





	Threatened Lives & Orchastrated Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I promised this fic two months ago but I got swamped with life and I lost interest in Venom for awhile. But I’m back!!! So please enjoy this!!
> 
> Beta’d by the lovely Skyrah!

Eddie had to admit, after events of extreme stress, he always tended to cool down a bit too quickly. Perhaps it was because Eddie’s subconscious knew that these peaceful moments wouldn’t last all that long, what with his new found companion that seemed to be a magnet for trouble and Eddie’s time in journalism making many enemies. It didn’t really scare him if he was being honest. It was more of an obnoxious obstacle in Eddie’s everyday life. 

That’s why when Eddie read the Daily Bugle article of the threats against him, Eddie was surprised at how his body tensed and his mind froze, eyes glued to the screen and staring intently at the message attached to the article.

A soft rumble rippled through his body, one of concern as Venom stirred at Eddie’s discomfort and apparent fear. Eddie cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to keep his mind level to determine if this was an actual threat to his and Venom’s lives.

**Eddie.**

Eddie licked his lips nervously as he exited the article, trying to mask his fear from his lover. “Yeah, that’s my name.” 

A grumble of discontent. **You can not hide emotions from us. We feel your worry and want to help.**

Eddie smiled softly. “It’s nothing, sweetheart. Just someone threatening my life, which isn’t out of the norm.” 

Venom stirred within Eddie. Obviously he wasn’t pleased with Eddie’s attitude to the life Venom valued above all else. 

**Do not treat your life as something worthless, Eddie. You are worth more than the millions of years of knowledge I have accumulated. You are dear to us.**

An embarrassed giggle slipped from Eddie’s lips. “Wow, when did you get so sappy?” 

**We never reveal our secrets.**

Eddie let out a thoughtful hum while Venom allowed several tendrils to curl around Eddie’s skin, happiness singing through his mind. Venom took this moment to glance briefly at the article that Eddie had attempted to close and was not happy with what he read. 

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. “V, you good?” 

**Yes… Just concerned of this threat.**

Eddie straightened up on the couch. “Okay, this is new. Not even two minutes ago you were telling me not to worry.” 

**That was before we read what was witnessed. The human who has written this eludes to Kasady working with another force, something powerful. We are… concerned that Kasady may be working with a hostile symbiote who shares his bloodlust.**

Eddie sighed. “Alright. Well, I’m not going to dismiss your thoughts as being paranoid, so why don’t we call in a favour with our old pals?” 

**We do not want to work with them, but if it’s what Eddie wants, we are willing to help in whatever way we can.**

Eddie swiped out of the article and quickly dialed a number into the keypad, two rings being heard before the other person picked up. 

“Hello?” 

Eddie bit his lip. “Hey Peter, I need your help.” 

Peter was quick to hop to Eddie’s aid, swinging over in less than ten minutes and knocking on Eddie’s window. Now they were walking briskly down the sidewalks of New York towards the Avengers compound, Peter idly chatting about anything from school to the cat he saw in the alley yesterday. It was kind of adorable, if Eddie had to be honest. The kid had this aura that just wanted to have you hold him close and fight anyone who speaks ill about him. 

Eddie snapped back to attention as Peter began to speak about the Avengers. 

“Well, I’m sure they’ll be more than willing to help you guys! I mean, they do kind of owe you for all the trouble,” said Peter, Eddie smiling softly at the kid and letting a small smile curve his lips. 

“We’ll see what happens I suppose,” replied Eddie, shoving his hands in his sweater pockets as he followed Peter up the steps of the Avengers compound. Peter punched in a code quickly before the door buzzed, and swung open before the two of them walked into the lobby, which was strangely vacant. 

“Glad to know we didn’t scare you off, Brock.” 

Venom stirred within Eddie, growling at the sight of Tony Stark’s smirking face, sunglasses and all as he walked grandly into the lobby. Peter waved enthusiastically, smiling brightly at his mentor. 

“Hey Mister Stark! Uh, hate to drop in on you like this, but Mister Brock needed your help,” said Peter, words flying out of his mouth with the limitless energy he had. 

Eddie coughed awkwardly as Tony raised his eyebrows at Eddie. “Oh yeah? Alright, sure. What do you need?” 

Eddie tilted his head. “Just like that? No questions asked?” 

Tony shrugged. “Eh, we kind of owe you and the slime guy after kidnapping you two. Consider it an apology gift but with way more effort put into it.” 

Eddie snorted. “Alright, I’ll bite. So, we sort of have a serial killer making threats against us and Venom has some reason to believe it might be an equally murderous symbiote.” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah alright, give me a day and I’ll get back to you with the details of what I’ve found. Oh, and if you want, there’s a suite that has your name on it upstairs.” 

Eddie wasn’t about to decline a free space to sleep. “Thanks, Stark.” 

Tony clapped him on the shoulder, Venom growling protectively. “No problem, Brock.” 

Venom had been on edge all day, and Eddie was just about done with the constant feeling of anxiety that was amplified by his companion’s discomfort. Sighing heavily, Eddie clicked off the television, earning no protests from Venom, which confirmed the symbiote wasn’t paying attention to the screen, and he sat up. 

“Alright V, what’s up? You’ve been grumbling and anxious all day and it’s rubbing off on me,” said Eddie. Venom grumbled something before appearing physically in front of Eddie, something rare for the symbiote. 

“We… have something we have not told Eddie,” said Venom, Eddie’s lips pulling into a frown. “We know the symbiote with Kasady, and we know this because the symbiote was- is our offspring.” 

That was not what Eddie was expecting at all. “Okay. That is… not the weirdest thing I’ve come across. So, uh, you had a kid? Why did they turn up with a serial killer?” 

Venom stirred, looking away from Eddie. “We made a wrong choice with Carnage and did not care for them… it is our fault that they are like this. They must want to hurt us the way we hurt them.” 

Eddie’s mind was trying to process what Venom had just told him. So Venom had a kid and the kid wanted to kill Venom. Okay, that’s something. So does that mean Venom had other lovers before Eddie? With deeper connections that they started a family together? Eddie swallowed nervously. 

“I guess that’s something to work with.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop some kudos and comments!!


End file.
